Murderous Love
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Birthday Present for Zombie's Run This Town: After the death of Jacob, Nessie starts to look for answers when she meets Seth. Seth seems like the good guy, but is he really? AH/Rated T/Nessie and Seth One-shot


**Author's Note: This here new one-shot is my present to the famous Zombie's Run This Town. Happy Birthday Brittany! I'll be singing to tonight on Skype. ;D Okay. Read and review people!**

**

* * *

**

**Nessie POV**

The warmth of Jake's hand as he caressed my own made me feel like I was in heaven and nothing could ever make me happier.

Jake was my life. He was irreplaceable and was the most amazing creature I had ever laid my eyes upon.

It sometimes surprises me how comfortable I am when he is around. I feel as if anything is possible. Even life after death. The afterlife as some may call it.

As Jacob twirled my bronze ringlets, he asked me a question I never thought he'd ask. "If I were to die, what would you do?"

I sat up, looking into his dark eyes with confusion in mine. "Why would you ask that?"

Jake shrugs. "I'm just wondering. The thought came to be earlier."

As I contemplated the idea of him dying, I felt as if being stabbed in the heart would feel so much more comforting now.

I shook my head, forcing the thought away. "I don't know. I think I may be like a zombie though."

He looks at me with a smirk. "So if I die, you're going to eat people's brains."

I busted out in laughter. Of course Jake would make this a joke, even a little one. "Possibly. Whose brain should I eat first?"

"Hmm…" Jake begun to tap his chin. "Probably Sam. He's been biting my ass lately."

I giggled, my mood lighting up. But I was still curious as to why he would ask me such a question.

I laid my head back down on Jake's chest, listening to his heart beat. It was a beautiful sound that I would love to listen to every second of the day.

* * *

Picking a flower, I held it up to my nose and breathed in the sweet scent that it held. Truthfully, even though today was a beautiful day, it doesn't mean that bad things can't happen.

_As I began to drink my coffee, I looked at the tv and watched the news. They were just talking about the usual stuff like the weather and other useless things._

_But then, they started to report about something that caught my attention and broke my heart. "Last night, a man by the name of Jacob Black was found dead with a gunshot wound in his chest." The anchorman reported, his voice holding no emotion._

_I dropped my cup of coffee, the blackish liquid quickly spreading across the table and onto the floor._

_The tears begun to run down my cheeks and my heart constricted. Why would anyone dare murder my Jacob? My one and only love?_

_Tears continued to escape and I couldn't control myself as I threw the empty coffee cup across the room._

A tear slips down my cheek. It makes me wonder why Jacob's parents didn't call and tell me. Maybe they haven't gotten the news. I looked down. It wouldn't be that. They would've known already.

Looking up, I begin to sob. I can't believe this has happened. It should have never happened, especially to my dear Jacob. It should've been me.

Then I remembered the conversation I had with Jacob. _"If I were to die, what would you do?" _Did Jacob know he was going to die? Was this some kind of thing he expected? It doesn't make any sense though. Wouldn't he have tried to keep it from happening so he could be with me? Did he even love me?

I drop the flower and bring my hands up to my head, trying to make it stop shaking. I can't live with this anymore.

Running to my car, I get in and pull out my driveway. I need to stop asking questions and get answers.

* * *

I began to search for the place where Jacob was murdered. I remember the news mentioning a place called Gerald's diner, so I was going to start there.

Walking inside the diner, it was filled with sounds of clatter and chatter. The smell of hamburgers and coffee circled the place, making my stomach rumble.

Taking a seat at an empty booth, I wait for a waiter or waitress to come.

After a few seconds, a waitress with short black hair and icy blue eyes comes up to me with a cheerful smile on her face. "Good afternoon. My name is Alice and I'll be your waitress." She sets down a menu in front of me. "Do you need a minute to look over the menu?" I nod. "Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes. Call me over if you need anything."

Just as she begun to walk, I grab her arm. "Just a second. I have a question." She looks at me curiously. "Did anybody named Jacob Black come in yesterday?"

"Well, I wasn't working last night. But I heard about him on the news. It's quite tragic. Did you know him?"

I nod. "He was my boyfriend."

"Oh my goodness. Poor you. I can't believe this." She hugs me, making me feel a little better than I was feeling. I barely knew her and she seemed like the best friend I've ever had.

I wrap my arms and hug her back. "Yeah. I can't believe it either."

* * *

Where was I going to go for answers? I didn't know. As I walked, I could only think of Jacob. Why is this the end? Is it really the end? Life was no longer heaven anymore. It was complete hell. Who caused it to be like this? I'd like to show them a thing or two about what I'm going through.

As I walked past an alley, I was suddenly pulled in and pushed into a mental darkness.

* * *

Waking up, I blinked and looked around me. Where was I? All I saw was dark corners and a steel door. There were no windows and only one light that hung in the middle of the room. I could feel both of my wrists constricted against a concrete wall. My ankles were free and on the floor, but it made no difference. I knew I couldn't just walk out.

Tugging my wrist a little, I could feel what felt like rope tighten just a little.

I heard the door creak. Looking up, I feel a man with tan skin and black hair walk in. I hissed at him, warning to keep away.

Closing the door, he shushed me. "Be quiet. I'm going to get you out."

"Why should I trust you? I don't know you. You probably put me in here." I said, glaring.

"My name is Seth and I didn't put you in here, but I'm going to get you out." As he walked over, I tried to kick him. "Settle down. I won't hurt you. Please trust me." He looked at me with pleading eyes and I stopped, shocked at what I felt as I looked into his dark eyes. He seemed to remind me of Jacob somehow.

In that second, he freed me and grabbed my hand. "Let's go." Holding my hand, he makes a dash for the door with me in tow.

We ran throughout what I presumed to be an old warehouse. When we made it to a door that was cracked open so you could see the sunlight outside, sirens began to sound loudly, making me jump and feel frightened.

All I asked for was answers for Jacob's murder; instead I'm possibly running away from or with the murderer.

* * *

We ran for what seemed like hours. After a couple blocks, I was already tired. But, I continued running with the mystery man who saved me possibly. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I hope I'll be getting answers soon.

After a few more blocks, we stopped at a three-story house that looked abandoned. I was about to ask why we stopped, but he begun to pull me towards it and inside. When we were inside, he closed the door and looked at me without saying a word.

After a minute, he spoke. "I presume you have some questions for me?" I nod. "Go into the living room. I'll fix us something to drink before anything." As I watched him walk towards I thought to be the kitchen, he looks back. "What would you like to drink?"

"Um..." I ponder quietly. "Do you have any tea?"

He nods. Smiling, he heads into the kitchen. I walked into a room and came to the conclusion it was the living room. It was well decorated for a house that I thought at first was abandoned. I guess this was the man's house.

Sitting on the couch, I waited for him to return. So many questions were running through my head. Who was he? Why did he help me escape? Did he know anything about the murder of Jacob? I couldn't escape these questions. They just kept coming and I couldn't do anything to stop them unless I get them answered.

The man walks in, holding two glasses. Handing me one, he sat down in a chair across from me. "So, what would you like me to answer first?"

After a moment of thought, I decided to start with the basic question. "Who are you?"

"My name is Seth Clearwater." So, this man's name was Seth? I began to remember Jacob mentioning a Seth and even his sister Leah.

"Did you know Jacob Black?"

Seth nodded. "Jacob was my best friend and a member of the family practically."

"He spoke of you often. He spoke a lot about what I presume is your family practically. Back then it seemed like a long time friendship and nothing too suspicious. Now, I'm not sure anymore. It's like a gang."

"It's because it is." He leans forward and breathes deeply. "It's a gang our group of friends created when we were younger. Back then it was just for fun. Even the parents were in it. When Sam took over, it formed into something bigger. Everybody was fine with the gang. Nobody even minded if the gang meant breaking the law. That is, until Jacob met you. He completing broke what is considered the law of the gang." Taking a drink of his tea, he continues. "Sam decided to wait for a couple years until he forced the law onto Jacob. Sam wanted him to dump you. When Jacob refused, Sam planned to kill him. Jacob knew he was going to die. He even tried and take the necessary precautions to keep you safe. But, they were never enough as you see." He waved his hand around, looking at the floor.

"Oh." It warmed my heart to think that Jacob cared that much to protect me, but he could've told me so I didn't have to go asking for answers. Even when they offered. "And may I ask who murdered Jacob?"

Seth looks up and then shakes his head. "Not today. I will tell you, but you need to wait."

Nodding, I look towards the window. I wonder when he will tell me. "And I assume that I'm to stay here?" He nods. "Until when?"

"That, I do not know." I sigh. I guess it won't be so bad. Seth did seem like the good guy. But what if he was the bad guy?

* * *

It's been two months since I began to live with Seth. Throughout time, I've learned he was actually a really good guy. At first, it was quite awkward. But why wouldn't it be? I didn't even know the guy and he was making sure I didn't get murdered.

Overtime, we have learned a lot about each other. It even surprised me how much we had in common.

After a couple of weeks of living here, I even started to cook dinner before he came home from working with the gang. He was always careful to make sure nobody followed his tracks, all for me. It made me feel special for some reason. But it also made me wonder if Seth helped me because he liked me.

My thoughts faded as I heard the front door open and Seth's every day shoes coming inside the house. I could feel a smile spread across my face. Somehow, Seth made me happier than Jacob ever seemed to make me. I barely even thought of him anymore. Though that scared me, I just thought it'd be best for all of us. He was gone. He'd want anybody to just be happy. And I was happy with Seth, though I wasn't with him.

Turning around as Seth entered the kitchen, I smiled. "Hi Seth. How was today?"

Seth smiles and walks across the room towards me. "Just the usual. Trying to find you." When he stopped, he was right in front me. He was so close; I could feel his warm breath hitting my face. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted Seth, even if it killed me.

Leaning towards Seth, I press my lips against his. They were warm just like his breath, as he responded and began to go faster. He pulled my bottom lip with his teeth and I groaned, enjoying it. This kiss was beyond any I have had before. Even Jacob's kisses didn't match up to this one.

Our lips kept going as Seth begun to run his hand against the skin under my shirt. Then suddenly, Seth retracted his hands and stepped away. As he looked into my eyes, he looked sad and guilty. "I think it's time for you to know who murdered Jacob."

I frowned. Why did he decide now to tell me? Sitting down at the table, I wait for him to tell me. I felt a little relieved that I finally got to know, but why did he keep it a secret in the first place? It seems suspicious.

"Um…the thing is…I was the one that murdered Jacob."

I gasped. I shocked me that Seth, who was best friends with Jacob, was the murderer. "B-but, why?" Tears begun to leak from my eyes.

Seth threw up his hands in frustration. "Because I was jealous. I was in love with you. I couldn't have you. Not just because of the law, but also because Jacob had you. I wanted you. I love you Nessie!"

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I began to run. I'm not sure where to beyond the door. I just knew I had to get away. Away from Seth. Away from the past pain. Away from everything.

* * *

When I stopped running, I found myself at the police station. As I looked at it, I knew I had to tell them about Seth. That he was the murderer.

I was about to walk in, when I felt somebody grab a hold of my hand. I looked at the person who had grabbed my hand and glared. "Stay away from you bastard."

"Nessie, please. I'm only here to make a deal." Seth pleaded with his eyes.

"Fine." I snatched my hand away from his and stepped back a little. "Start talking."

"I promise you that if you don't tell anybody about how I murdered Jacob, I'll stay from you and keep the gang from finding you too."

And even though it hurt so much, I agreed with a nod. Walking away, I begin to sob. Why did this happen to me? Why should it happen to anybody?

* * *

_~2 years later~_

Life has been an absolute bore since I walked away from Seth. Since we made our deal. I haven't seen him or anybody that I assumed to be part of the gang around. It was as if nothing ever happened.

But, there was denying that it happened. I want to change the past, but I can't. Nor can anybody else.

"Next!" With a sigh, I walked up to the counter and ordered my usual. After paying and receiving my coffee and honey glazed donut, I walk towards an empty table.

I wasn't looking when I bumped into somebody and dumped my coffee on them and myself. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" I looked up and a look of shock crosses my face.

Out of everybody I could've expected to see, I saw the one person I never expected. "Seth?!" I shout.

He looks at me with sad and tired eyes. "Hey Nessie."

"What are you doing here?" I whisper quietly, worried that others were listening.

"I was just getting some coffee." He lifts a cup of coffee for me to see.

I glower at him. "Are you sure?"

He sighs. "Fine. I needed to talk to you."

Nodding, I spoke with an 'I-told-you-so' tone. "That's what I thought."

Sitting down at a table, we looked at each other from across the table. After a few moments, I spoke. "So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

Seth sighs and seems to decide to just get to the point. "What if I said I can't stay away from you any longer? What if I said that even you can't deny we were meant to be together?"

"Who ever said I denied that we were meant to be together?" I look up at him, my expression sad, but angry. "Maybe I just want to find somebody that I can look at without imagining them as a killer. Somebody that doesn't make me feel sick when I see their face in my mind. That somebody isn't you Seth. So don't deny it."

He leaned forward and used my words against me. "Who ever said I denied that I wasn't that somebody?"

I looked outside from the corner of my eye. "No one."

"Now answer this question Nessie. Why are trying to chase perfection?" I look at his face in surprise. This wasn't a question I expected. No. It was far from what I expected.

"Because…" Sighing, I start holding my head in both of my hands. "I'm not sure anymore. I'm so confused. I'm hurt. I'm not sure what's going on anymore."

The tears begin to fall for the first time since the night I walked away from Seth. And now he is back, causing tears to arise once again. I feel the warmth of somebody as they sit beside me and embrace me. "Nessie, I'm sorry. I promise to make things up. I swear." Seth mumbles into my hair.

"And how will you do that?"

"Honestly, I'm not even sure."

* * *

**You all better remember to stop by her profile or even Twitter to wish her a happy birthday! Review please.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
